


Our Spot

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Our Spot

Mooseman: 5 minutes away!  
You: Ah! I’m so excited! I’m sitting in our spot.   
Mooseman: That’s sweet!   
You: Like we could sit anywhere else! You know it’s the best spot.  
Mooseman: 4 minutes!  
You: I swear if you’re late….  
Mooseman: Pssssh when am I ever late?  
You: Try every single day.  
Mooseman: How do you know? It has been a year.   
You: Exactly. Get your butt over here.  
Mooseman: So you do only want me for my butt!  
You: Whaaaat? No, no, you have fabulous hair too.  
Mooseman: 3 minutes!  
You: STOP COUNTING DOWN OR ELSE I’M GOING TO EXPLODE FROM ANTICIPATION!  
Mooseman: Sorry. :/  
You: Don’t apologize, just get here.  
You close your phone, Jared’s texts making you way too antsy. You’re sitting in the little mom & pop diner where the two of you met seven years ago. This particular booth is ‘your spot.’ The two of you would come and sit, and talk for hours. Then you both moved. And haven’t seen each other face to face for a whole year. So you agreed to meet up at your spot again today. The cracked leather of the seat looks just as faded as the last time you were here. The smell of the food and the faint music coming from the jukebox in the corner has memories flitting through your brain like a slideshow on fast forward. Jared told you he had a surprise for when he got here….you wonder what it is. Maybe it has something to do with his Always Keep Fighting campaign. Maybe he’s bringing a girlfriend? You hope not. You’d be lying you said you didn’t have feelings for your moose of a best friend. Sadly, he only sees you as a friend, nothing more. Well, you think he does. I mean why wouldn’t he? He’s an actor, surrounded by more beautiful women on a daily basis. You hear the bell above the front door jingle, making you raise your head in silent hope. You’re gaze is met with a wide smile and twinkling hazel eyes. Faster than you’ve ever moved before, you’re on your feet and running to him. He greets you with open arms. He wraps them around you in a tight hug, lifting you up off the ground slightly. You bury your face in his chest, hugging back. Your voice is muffled in his sweater.  
“Hi.”  
You can feel the chuckle vibrate in chest.  
“Hi yourself Y/N/N.”  
Reluctantly, you disentangle yourself from his warm embrace, backtracking to the table.   
“Do you want to order now? Or talk for a bit first?”  
He suddenly looks nervous. He rubs the back of his neck, not sitting down.   
“Can I do the surprise first?”  
Your heartbeat picks up. Why does he look nervous?   
“Sure.”  
“Okay. I, um, have something to tell you.”  
He takes a deep breath.   
“Jared. You’re scaring me.”  
“Dammit. I had a whole speech planned.”  
“Speech?”  
Something seems to click. You can see what looks like determination behind his eyes.   
“Screw it.”  
He crashes his lips to yours. You freeze at first, surprised. You recover quickly though, kissing him back. One of his hands holds your waist, the other splayed across your lower back. You wrap your arms around his neck, fingers running through his hair. You pull away enough to breath. He rests his forehead on yours.   
“I didn’t expect that surprise.”  
He chuckles quietly. You’re suddenly aware that you’re still in the diner.   
“Should we maybe sit down?”  
“Yeah.”   
You slide into the booth across from each other. Tentatively, you take his hand.   
“I liked your surprise.”  
He smirks.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah. I wouldn’t mind more like that one in the future.”  
“Are we making this a thing?”  
“Is this ‘us?’”  
He nods.  
“Hell yeah we’re making this a thing.”  
His smile grows, and he leans in again. Your lips touch for a second time, softer this time. You have a new memory for the slideshow.


End file.
